


Give Me a Hand

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, Kink acceptance, Kink mentorship, M/M, Mentors, Porn Video, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike stumbles across some unsuspected porn and wonders which of his lovers it belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janice-lester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=janice-lester).



Pike sat at the desk intent on getting some work done. As the screen came on he blinked at the image that appeared. Well that was interesting, he thought. It wasn’t something he expected from either of his lovers and wondered which of them it was, and what role he wanted to play.

On the screen a movie was paused, and the picture depicted a young man spread wide in a sling, wrists and ankles held tight by black leather cuffs. The other man in the picture was mostly cut out of the frame, but he had four fingers stretching the younger man wide, his thumb tucked beneath them, hand forming a wedge. It was clear what was about to happen.

Pike turned as the door opened, Jim and Leonard laughing at something.

Seeing Chris, Jim opened his mouth to greet him, but froze and went pale, then just as quickly flushed bright red as he saw what was on the screen. Leonard just glanced at it and raised a brow. Well that answered the question of who.

As if sensing that Jim was about to run, McCoy’s arm shot out and he wrapped his arms a struggling Jim. Pike stood but didn’t interfere. If Jim really wanted to get loose, he could have easily done so as his fighting skills far surpassed the doctor’s. Jim finally went limp in Leonard’s arm. When his hold loosened Jim angrily shrugged him off, and turned to glare at the both of them.

“I don’t have anything to say.”

It was times like this that Chris realized how much younger his lovers were than him, particularly Jim. For all his sexual prowess and multiple encounters, and his position as Captain of the Flagship of the Fleet, Jim was still incredibly inexperienced. It had made him think more than twice about the wisdom of bringing Jim into the relationship he shared with Leonard. Though despite instances like what he sure this was going to be, he never regretted it.

“Jim,” Pike began, but Jim instantly bristled.

“I’m not a child!” Jim hissed, chin held high.

“Then stop acting like you’ve been caught with your hand in the cookie jar and talk to us,” Leonard said, always one to get right to the point.

“I’m—” Jim broke off and drew a deep breath. “Fine. Fisting is hot. Can we drop it now?” The tips of his ears and his cheeks reddened as he said the word.

“I don’t remember this coming up in any of the conversations we had about where our interests laid. We’ve watched plenty of porn together, Jim. I think I’d remember if we watched something like that,” Leonard said, gesturing towards the screen.

“I—It’s not—“ Jim was clearly on edge and flustered, but there was a hint of arousal lurking beneath the surface. .

Chris crowded him. “So you want to fist one of us?”

“No!” Jim instantly denied.

“You want us to fist you then.”

It wasn’t a question.

Jim hesitated and that was all the confirmation he needed.

Leonard stepped to stand behind Jim, pressing against him. Pike nodded his acceptance, and presses forward, effectively trapping Jim between them.

“You want us to spread you wide open, Jim?” Leonard growled in Jim’s ear, teeth tugging at its lobe. “We could stretch you so wide that me and Chris could slip into you together and there’d still be room for more. Would you like that, Jim?”

Jim went from half-hard against Pike to fully hard in an instant, and gave a full body shudder. Oh yes, their boy was definitely interested. Chris rolled his hips forward, causing both men in front of him to moan, Leonard obviously rubbing against Jim’s ass. “You’d look so good like that, spread wide around my wrist.”

“Yes,” Jim whispered, then blinked focusing intently on Pike. “You’ve done it before.”

Chris grinned and nodded. “Yes. Both ways.”

“Both…” Jim trailed off and his eyes glazed, clearly imagining what that looked like.

Pike nipped at his neck to regain his attention. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Jim’s breath hissed at the sudden pain. “It’s not a normal kink, not something people talk about. I can’t just ask.”

Leonard reached around and tugged at Jim’s nipples, enjoying the helpless sounds he could never stop when someone played with them. “I think you asked someone before, and that they didn’t react favorably.”

Jim squirmed as his shirt was bunched up, giving McCoy better access. “They called me a freak.”

“And you never asked again,” Chris murmured, leaning down to take Jim’s mouth in a wet kiss as McCoy dropped his head to nibble along Jim’s neck. Pulling back, he grinned pleased to note how out of breath Jim was from their ministrations. “You had no problem with our kinks. It would be hypocritical of us to have a problem with yours.”

“It’s not the same!” Jim said, hissing as Leonard bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. “Some bondage and pain play is one thing, but I can’t exactly just say, _Hey, I want to see what it’s like to have a fist shoved up my ass. Want to give me a hand?_.

“Lift your arms,” Leonard ordered.

Jim didn’t hesitate and did as he was told, allowing Bones to pull his shirt the rest of the way off. As he did that, Chris was tugging at Jim’s belt and unfastening his pants. It still amazed him that despite his issues with authority outside the bedroom, Jim was happy if not eager to accept orders in it. Tugging them down, Chris paused to remove Jim’s shoes, so he could step out of his pants completely. Kicking them out of the way, Pike pressed back up against Jim, still fully clothed. He grinned as Leonard coated his fingers in lube from who knows where before giving some to Chris as well.

“What are you—“ Jim broke off with a hiss as the cold lube touched his hole, then moaned as one finger slide in deeply.

“You asked,” Pike told him.

“What?!” Jim yelped as another finger slid in scissoring open, twisting and squirming, opening his up for me. “Now? But—“

Chris kissed him again, swallowing the moan that signaled the addition of another finger, of the stretch and burn of muscles not quite ready for me. When Jim finally went limp in his arm, he pulled away slowly. “Not now. You’re not ready for that yet.” Jim’s eyes flashed angrily, then widened in surprise and hissed as Chris reached under Jim’s balls and added a finger of his own, bringing the total up to four.

Jim went instantly boneless and likely would be slid to the floor if not for the press of Chris and Leonard’s body on either side of his.

“You’re not ready.” Chris repeated.

“But we’ll have some fun, getting you ready.” Leonard finished for him.

Leonard leaned over Jim’s shoulder, capturing Pike’s mouth in a kiss, grinning the whole time.

Jim squirmed between them, clearly unhappy to have lost their focus.

“Pushy,” Chris chastised. Patience had never been Jim’s strong suit. Crocking his finger to nudge Jim’s prostate, while teasing another finger threateningly along the edge of Jim’s stretched hole—a threat he would follow up today—Chris wondered where his old toybox had gotten to.


End file.
